Changement
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki se souvenait très bien de comment Deku avait été enfant. (Pour la Twin stars week.)


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Second jour de la Twin stars week. Prompts : Changement + mariage.

* * *

Katsuki se souvenait très bien de comment Deku avait été enfant. A cette époque, le nerd n'avait rien su faire de particulier. En fait, il avait été le plus nul de leur groupe.

Il avait été incapable de se défendre tout seul. Cela avait été donc à Katsuki de le faire. Deku avait eu de la chance de l'avoir comme ami. Sans lui, il aurait été très mal.

Le nerd avait aussi eu peur de tout. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour un rien.

"Ça a l'air dangereux, Kacchan !"

"Mais non !"

C'était simple, si Katsuki n'avait pas été là pour le pousser, Deku n'aurait jamais rien fait. Il serait sans doute rester chez lui à pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère.

C'était aussi une autre chose que Deku faisait beaucoup étant enfant. Pleurer des torrents de larmes. A chaque fois, cela avait été à Katsuki de le consoler.

"Arrête de pleurer Deku ! Je suis là !"

Puis, il avait été diagnostiqué sans-alter. Là, Katsuki avait été sûr que le nerd ne pourrait jamais rien faire de sa vie. Que se serait donc à Katsuki de s'entraîner dur pour devenir un héro et, pouvoir le protéger.

Le nerd avait continué de vouloir être un héro, malgré cela. Enfant, Katsuki n'avait pas pu comprendre pourquoi. Pour lui, Deku aurait dû rester à sa place. Au lieu de ça, il s'était permis de lui tenir tête et, de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

Cela avait crée beaucoup de tension entre eux. Katsuki avait commencé à repousser le nerd. Ce qui n'avait pas marché. Cet idiot avait continué à le suivre les yeux brillant d'admiration pour lui.

Katsuki n'avait pas été capable de comprendre pourquoi. Il avait pensé que Deku se moquait de lui. Qu'il le prenait de haut. Qu'il devait se croire meilleur que lui.

Puis, ils étaient tous les deux entrés à Yuei. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé pendant leurs années dans cette école. Ils avaient pu se parler et se comprendre.

Katsuki avait réalisé que Deku ne s'était jamais foutu de sa gueule. Il avait aussi appris qu'il avait eu son alter de la part d'All Might. Leur relation avait beaucoup évolué après cela.

Le nerd avait aussi beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait reçu One for all. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné pour maîtriser son alter. Il n'était plus possible de dire qu'il n'était qu'un simple rêveur.

Il avait beaucoup gagné en assurance, aussi. Il n'était plus le petit Deku qui avait eu peur de tout et, se mettait à trembler pour un rien. Il était devenu très fort.

Bien sûr, il prenait son travail très au sérieux. Il se donnait toujours à fond pour sauver les gens. Il gardait toujours le sourire et, faisait de son mieux pour les rassurer.

Katsuki était fier de lui. Il était content de l'avoir comme partenaire. Aucun vilain ne pouvait leur résister. Tous les jours, ils protégeaient la ville. Les gens les appelaient le Wonder duo.

Ce jour-là était celui de leur mariage. Katsuki allait enfin pouvoir dire que Deku était son mari. Tous leurs amis et collègues étaient présent. Kirishima était son témoin, Iida celui de Deku.

Leurs parents étaient aussi là. D'ailleurs sa mère lui avait pris la tête avant le début de la cérémonie.

"T'as pas intérêt de faire des conneries, Katsuki ! C'est un jour très important ! Alors t'as pas intérêt à le gâcher !"

"La ferme, la vieille !"

A croire que c'était elle qui allait se marier. Elle devait arrêter de le prendre pour un con, aussi. Comme si Katsuki avait envie de foutre en l'air le jour de son mariage. Il exploserait la gueule de quiconque essaierait de foutre la merde pendant la cérémonie.

Deku et lui se trouvaient donc tous les deux devant le maire. Ce foutu nerd s'était mis à pleurer dès que le maire avait commencé son discours. C'était une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui.

Il pleurait toujours aussi facilement. Dès qu'il était un peu ému, c'était toujours des torrents et, des torrents de larmes. Il n'était pas le seul, en fait. C'était aussi le cas de Kirishima. Katsukil avait pu voir que la mère de Deku pleurait aussi. A eux trois, ils allaient finir par inonder la pièce.

Katsuki espérait que Deku allait s'arrêter de chialer. S'il continuait comme cela, lui aussi allait se mettre à pleurer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
